


I get you, 5 + 1

by tiffanyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times Derek helps Stiles 1 times stiles helps derek, 5+1, Budding Romance, Cuddling, Feels, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyy/pseuds/tiffanyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and stiles both see through the other's facial expressions. Derek sees through stiles' phony smiles/word barf /jittery gestures and stiles sees through Derek's eyebrows/glare/frowns/silence/growls/ beard</p><p>5 times Derek sees through Stiles facade and 1 time Stiles returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get you, 5 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested and I was offline for a while but I'm here. 
> 
> So this work is for iMOCKusALL
> 
> I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF

Everyone was sitting around the TV in Derek's loft, eating when Jackson makes a snarky comment toward Stiles,

  
"Jeez Stilinski your gonna get fat, no wonder your body doesn't retain muscle. I mean look at us we just do lacrosse and we're ripped. HA"

  
"Ha, Yea well I prob have a strong gluteus Maximus cause I'm everyone's favorite lacrosse bench warmer" Stiles said in his normal happy tone with a huge grin on his face.

  
"get lonely all alone on the bench?" Jackson retorts

  
"Yeah actually, y'all should come join me we will have a strike against Finstock keeping me benched, I'd be great on the field" Stiles continues attempting to sound airy and lighthearted like this was all a joke.

The whole pack, no matter how heightened their senses are, were totally oblivious to Stiles true feeling about the topic besides Derek. They finally pick a movie and the pack gets too distracted to pursue the previous topic of conversation. Meanwhile, Derek attempts to show Stiles that he understands. He sits next to him on the couch, where he's all alone, and lays his arms on the back. He and Stiles share a glimpse which is apparently a whole conversation ending with Derek nodding and Stiles leaning into his side. Stiles is so distracted by the warmth and muscle surrounding his to pay attention to the movie completely let alone the conversation they were having.

\-------

"Hey where'd Scott go!?" Stiles asked at the next pack meeting.  
"He left with Allison while you were in the bathroom" Isaac replied  
"Ohh. Ha yeah totally forgot every Friday was Scott and Allison time" Stiles said still smiling through the fact that his hasn't hung out one on one with his so called best friend since the beginning of the previous semester.  
"Yeah. Anyway I'm gonna go, I've got a date with Danny. Bye Stiles." Isaac said giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder.  
And then there was one.

  
"Stiles! What are you still doing here?" Derek said scaring stiles into turning around too quickly and falling.  
"Oh. Well just admiring your floor. Ha. No everyone left so I was just staring out the window. You know everyday Stiles activities" He half heartedly laughed.  
"You know you don't have to do that in front of me" Derek said in such a genuine tone.  
"Do what?"  
"Stiles. You know what. The whole, 'I'm always happy and sarcastic about everything and nothing bothers me' facade." Derek revealed.  
"Ha. Has anyone told you, that you have a great sense of humor. Anyway I'm just gonna..." He points to the loft door and speed walks out of the awkward situation.

\----------

Stiles and the pack were lifting in the Beacon Hills Fitness Center. The teenage werewolves getting odd looks from adults because they were lifting double the amount of weight most people their age do.

  
"My turn." Stiles says confidently and bounces over the bench. "I already warmed up I'm gonna start 10 reps 100, 5 reps 150 and then 1 rep 200 cause I don't know what my max is right now." He clamps the weight into place lies on his back. He sucks in a deep breath and lifts the 100 off the rack, exhaling when he's got it steadily up in the air. He presses down and back up looks strong adm stable. Much of the pack assumed he probably couldn't handle a 20 lb weight but they were wrong.

"Woah dude when did you get strong" Scott says. 

"Yeah, You can lift and still look like a twink?" Jackson rudely questions. 

"Shut up guys" Derek breaks in defending stiles honor, "Stiles has a lean build, that doesn't make him any less strong the the rest of the population"  
\----------

Everyone was out at the jungle. A few guys bought them drinks and the were just sitting at a booth crowded together. Most of the girls were sitting on their boyfriends laps which just made Stiles feel somewhat more alone.

  
"Stiles, gonna try and get laid tonight?" Danny asks with Isaac nuzzling into his neck. A lot of the pack snicker and smile at the idea of Stiles putting 'the moves on anyone'.

  
"Hey! It could happen tonight" Stiles laughs and 'fake' (but not really fake) whines.

  
"Suure buddy" Scott attempts to reassure him.

  
Stiles mentally frowns. They pack continues to chat pulling the attention away from Stiles lack of romantic history. Derek sees how the normally perky teen slightly slumps his shoulders and looks into his rum & coke like its about to tell him something. He lays his hand on Stiles knee under the table to show him his support.

 

\----------

Everyone one is out to dinner at the small diner with 'curly fries from heaven' according to Stiles. Stiles is rambling on and on about God know what.

  
"Yeah and did you knew curly fries are more appealing to most people because they supposedly show character and people with bad OCD can't eat them" and somewhere along the way Stiles got to "and being tapped on a deserted island with just a coconut would be hard...."

  
"STILES! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Scott burst out.

  
Stiles just smiles a little wider "Awe Scotty did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed today" Stiles teases

  
Scott just grunts in return and Lydia picks up a conversation with Allsion about shopping. Although no one else noticed Stiles walk outside, Derek did. He followed him out into the back alley way where he was sitting on the dirty ground....trying to breath. Derek rushed over,

  
"Stiles! come on breath with me... ready" he grabs stiles hands and puts them on his chest and begins to take one deep breath in and one deep breath out. Stiles follows his rhythm and stops panicing but tears begin to stream down his face as he attempts to talk,

  
"S-Scott. He uh he normally lets me talk all I want on this day. I uh I guess it's not as important anymore, I mean it's been practically 10 years and...."  
Stiles is cut of by Derek, "What are you talking about?"  
"Today's the day"  
Derek still looks confused.

  
"Today's the anniversary of my moms death."  
Derek's eyes get wide and he pulls stiles into a tight embrace.  
"I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't know."  
"That's cause I didn't tell you, but Scott knows so is this suppose to be the time I let it go?"  
"No stiles. You never have to let it go. She was your mother for fucks sake. I still miss my family and is been a while too"  
"Come on. We can go back to my loft and relax"

\------------

The pack had laid off the jokes for a little after Derek told them about that day. They were all eating pizza. Stiles had specifically ordered enough so everyone could have 3 slices. As Derek begins to reach for his second piece, there is nothing left.

  
"Oh, bro Jackson and I ate you other 2 slices" Scott admits.

  
"Yeah. We know you don't normally eat 'junk' food so we assumed we could have it" Jackson adds.

  
"You shoulda told us you were done being so diet strict we woulda ordered more" Scott continues, "Sorry Derek, ha there's always next time.

  
Derek grunts as a reply and just waited til they all cleared out. He didn't notice after he turned the lights of and got into bed, that Stiles was still there.  
There was a bang on Derek's door.

  
"OW!!! Oh sweet baby Jesus that hurt." Stiles said. He finally found the door nob and opened it.  
"Stiles. What do you want."  
"Ok. We have to work on your use of punctuation while you talk." He slides under the covers into Derek's bed which causes Derek to clap twice turning the light on and actually looking up toward the teen.

  
"What are you doing."  
"Chill Derek. It's not like I'm gonna kill you in your sleep"  
Derek snorts "You could try but..."  
"Yeah yeah wolfie powers beats weak human"  
Stiles claps twice, turning out the light and then manages to manuver Derek until he is laying on Stiles' chest over his heart. Derek doesn't necessarily approve but he also doesn't pull away which Stiles takes as a win. Stiles moves Derek's arm so it's wrapped around his stomach and begins stoking Derek's hair.

  
"I'm sorry our selfish friends assumed you were too heath conscious to enjoy our pack pizza night" Stiles says

  
"It's okay. I feel better now" Derek's hand slips under Stiles shirt and begins rubbing his stomach. Stiles signs which seems to be a positive reaction to Derek's 'petting'. Stiles pushes Derek's head up while he slips off his shirt. Derek rests his head back on Stiles warm, bare skin and they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS :)
> 
> leave me feedback and more story prompts


End file.
